1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical and electrical arts. In particular, it relates to a connector cable assembly for a variety of connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional connector cables require multiple separate connectors in order to be used with multiple different connectors. For example, a different adapter is generally required if a connector cable is to be used with a device having a USB connector or a 30 pin connector or a Lightning connector. It is a disadvantage of such cables that it is easy to lose, misplace or otherwise find unavailable a particular connector when it is needed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,141, to Liao, provides a solution to this problem by providing a single connector cable assembly to which multiple connectors remain physically attached, while they are electrically engaged and disengaged from one another There remains a definite need, however, for additional connector cable assemblies for multiple connectors that provide greater ease in electrically engaging the multiple connectors and provide greater stability both when the connectors are electrically engaged and when they are electrically disengaged.